


A Taste for Danger

by Tishina



Series: Dangerous Kisses [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tishina/pseuds/Tishina
Summary: Captain Odinoka, better known as 'Noka, is a cheerfully irreverent Republic smuggler with a taste for danger. All her life, she's valued her freedom above anything else. Then she finds herself working with a lovely, but dangerous Sith lord, and for the first time questions whether she might want more.Collection of shorts I wrote for prompts about my smuggler, Odinoka, nicknamed 'Noka, and Lana Beniko, arranged in more or less chronological order, but they were not been written in order. The first story written was actually "Shall We Do Something Dangerous?" The first one chronologically occurs between the defeat of Revan and the Emperor's attack on Ziost. I may eventually write the start of their romance. These have been edited a little from the originals. Each chapter can stand alone but make more sense with details from others. Profanity, and suggestive language.





	1. "No Regrets"

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this chapter was to write something for 'Noka around "Scent." It takes place about halfway between the defeat of Revan and Theron's summons to Ziost.

* * *

 "No Regrets"

* * *

* * *

(This lovely 'Noka art was a gift from [Cystemic](http://cystemic.tumblr.com/), thank you so much!)

* * *

‘Noka leaned back in her chair on the bridge, feet crossed on the console in front of her, sipping her mug of caff with a nice shot of some spiced rum she'd picked up on Rishi. The silence was glorious. The male half of the crew had stopped off on Nar Shaddaa for a couple of days, relieving her of the need to hide her melancholy mood for once. She was thoroughly tired of their well-meaning jokes and attempts to cheer her up. No fears of that from the two women still on board. Risha was very much like ‘Noka, not someone who was comfortable with, well, feelings, and Akaavi was about as sentimental as a turbolaser.

‘Noka had no experience with...regrets. She'd cheerfully had her share of lovers, all people who were as happy as she was to come together for some shared pleasure and laughter before just as cheerfully going their separate ways.

No regrets. A few months ago she'd have said that summed up her whole approach to life and, most especially, to love. Even Darmas hadn't left her with much more than chagrin that he'd used her. Her crew was her family, and that was enough for her, even if they came and went and generally drove her crazy. That’s what family did.

Lana had started like all the others. After all, it was obvious to both of them that while they might meet in the middle for a short time, neither of them could cross to join the other. So there could only be that brief interlude. No encores. If they ever saw each other again, it would be on opposite sides of a fight.

Maybe that had been the reason ‘Noka had felt comfortable letting go of that wary distance that she'd always kept with other lovers and tried to make every second she spent with Lana count. A Sith who, oddly, who was never afraid to get her hands dirty in an engine, whose eyes lit up when they talked late into the night about visiting worlds neither had yet seen, and who could be surprisingly gentle for a woman who was also quite dangerous.

‘Noka had indulged herself by making Lana’s eyes light up and coaxing laughter from her. That probably should have warned the smuggler that she had moved onto very dangerous ground, those sudden romantic gestures. But even now she found herself smiling as she remembered their last night together on the Yavin moon when she'd surprised Lana by filling her cabin aboard the _Dvora_ with a sweet scented Yavin bloom that she'd observed Lana sniff with a smile one morning. Memory swirled scent and sensation and feelings together as she replayed parts of that lovely night in her thoughts.

No regrets. She'd thought those memories were what she wanted. Too late now to discover that memory wasn't enough this time. Odd that an Imperial, a Sith no less, had somehow wormed her way past the Mirialan’s stubborn defenses. ‘Noka didn’t know what she felt, but she knew right now, she’d give her next year’s profits for an hour alone with Lana. Even her freedom, her most fiercely guarded possession, didn’t seem like too high a price for a second, lasting chance with her. And when she woke alone in the middle of the night with that thought, ‘Noka was frightened, in a way that even the emperor didn't frighten her.

She finished the caff, and righted the seat as she stood, planning to head for the lounge to fix another drink. Then paused. She'd already had several rather strong drinks, and this would make the fifth night in a row she'd gotten tipsy, if not drunk. Not that she didn't always do her share of drinking, but this was much more than normal. Oh she drank heavily at times, usually between jobs when they'd celebrate in a cantina or three. But not day to day.

 _Enough_ ! She scolded herself, then checked to make certain the navigation controls were locked before heading to her cabin for the night. _Stop moping and get on with it. Wishes won't change anything, so it's time to get on with living._ Never mind the ache from that empty spot she hadn't even known she had inside.

The lights came up automatically as she entered, and she was hanging her weapon belt on the hook by her bed when she smelled it. The scent of that flower Lana had loved so much. _What the blazes, am I starting to imagine things now?_ Quickly she scanned the cabin, her eyes lighting on the objects on the workstation.

A compact holoprojector lay there, with a small bunch of the blooms tied up with a ribbon leaning against it. Slowly ‘Noka crossed to examine them, finding a card with Risha’s handwriting sticking out from under the holoprojector.

_Not sure how I got nominated, but I was asked to keep these flowers in stasis for “the right time” and give them and this recording to you when and if I thought the right time came. You’ve always had strange taste in lovers, but at least this one seems to get you._

It was signed simply with a R.

Gingerly, ‘Noka picked up the bunch of flowers, inhaling their scent deeply and was instantly reliving that last night, the feel of Lana curled up against her in the bed, both exhausted, but reluctant to sleep and lose any of their last moments together, surrounded by the light sweet scent.

Shakily, she touched the base of the holoprojector, and Lana’s image sprang into view, just that trace of a smile that she so often had, and then she began to speak, her voice warm and feeling. That’s all that registered at first, then the sense of her words began to penetrate the fog clouding ‘Noka’s mind. Lana was reciting all the bad jokes ‘Noka had told the Sith in order to hear her laughter.

No regrets and a lifetime of them both. ‘Noka fell asleep to the recording, the flowers on the pillow next to hers, surrounded by the scent of memory. 

* * *

 


	2. "Moving On"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the prompt: Lana and 'Noka---A Reunion Kiss

* * *

 "Moving On"

* * *

* * *

 Lana managed to keep her voice even, despite an overwhelming urge to scream at Koth’s interruption. It had been more than five years since she and ‘Noka had gone their separate ways after Yavin, with the briefest of reunions during those terrifying days on the run on Ziost. Certainly nothing was said on Ziost to justify the way her heart had leapt when she first saw her on that world where the smuggler had had no business. And after all, the Sith had resigned herself from the beginning to the smuggler’s well-known aversion to being tied down in any sense, to the need to move on eventually. Still, the smuggler had seemed to be as happy to see her as she had been to see the Mirialan woman, something very warm and intense in her smile for Lana, though she’d otherwise been her cocky, light-hearted self.

_Moving on._ It had been easy enough to immerse herself in her new role as Minister of Sith Intelligence and try to move on with her life, despite her treacherous subconscious. It presented her with so many dreams in the middle of every night. Most of them were uncomfortably…pleasant, drawing all too accurately on her own memories. But the nightmares…always finding herself faced with ‘Noka in a fight or discovering she’d been captured, being forced to watch her lover tortured or executed, helpless…those were the nights she woke in a cold sweat and never went back to sleep.

Seeing ‘Noka, however briefly, on Ziost had only made the dreams worse, though she’d assumed her later sense of foreboding stemmed from a combination of the horror the emperor had unleashed on Ziost and her badly disturbed sleep. And moving on hadn’t severed their connection.

Then came the destruction of Darth Marr’s ship. She’d sensed his death, oddly a day after the ship was destroyed, but that had been quickly overshadowed by the devastating shock that was Vitiate’s death. She’d been hit particularly hard by it, possibly because she’d been exposed to him for so long on Ziost as he tried and failed to seize her mind, possibly because she was unusually sensitive. But her first frantic thought when she could think clearly again was that ‘Noka had been asked to meet Marr on his ship.

Surely, if something had happened to ‘Noka, Lana would have felt it? Her connection was so strong, their lives so entwined through the Force that it seemed impossible that she could be gone without Lana feeling that connection severed.

But while it wasn’t severed, she couldn’t sense anything from the Mirialan, no matter how hard she tried.

As soon as the Zakuulans had fallen on the worlds of the Republic and Empire, declaring that an Outlander had been responsible for killing their Immortal Emperor, Lana knew. But the fate of the Outlander was a closely guarded secret. An execution would surely have been broadcast to the Core worlds…and wasn’t. The simple fact that their connection remained, even if she could feel nothing from her, argued that she was indeed alive somewhere.

Not that Lana had been able to react to her theory at first. But when it became clear that not only was neither Empire nor Republic a match for the invaders, but neither side was willing to let go of their ancient enmity, she left and began her hunt for ‘Noka.

She’d told herself that she’d moved on. She’d told herself she was searching for ‘Noka to save the Empire and the galaxy itself, that the smuggler had a unconscious ability to inspire, to create confidence and hope, but also had an uncanny knack for turning luck to her advantage. In fact, her luck was so remarkable that Lana sometimes wondered if it wasn’t a rare manifestation of the Force itself.

And she’d tried to make herself move on, because she had had no reason to think the smuggler would have any interest in resuming their love affair when she found her. And every reason to think the opposite.

Then she found her. That frantic escape from Vaylin. That moment when a smirking ‘Noka had pulled herself off the floor to tease in a flirtatious voice and Lana’s heart had leapt. She had been torn between wanting to kiss the smuggler and strangle her.

And now, they’d finally had a few moments alone, and she’d seen a warmth in ‘Noka’s eyes that she wanted to lose herself in. Despite everything, she knew in that instant that she had never moved on.

_Damn Koth_. But instead of letting her frustration or anger show, she’d managed to lightly suggest the Mirialan check on Koth and Senya. And for a moment, the smuggler had turned toward the doorway.

Then abruptly, ‘Noka whirled around, catching Lana by the uninjured arm with one hand and cupping her cheek with the other. And the warmth of her hand after all this time felt like…coming home.

“Damn the others, they can wait. I missed you, Lana, almost from the moment the _Dvora_ left the Yavin moon. I, uh, I never got to thank you for the flowers and the holo. Thank you.” Very slowly, giving Lana plenty of time to stop her, she bent down and brushed Lana’s lips with hers, then her forehead in a gesture that was…tender?

She looked away from Lana’s wide, startled eyes almost nervously, then forced her gaze back with a resolve and seriousness that was quite out of character. “I don’t know how to be anything except what I am, Lana, and I don’t think I can change most of it. I can’t make any promises, but…if you’re willing to be patient with me. And well, if that’s what you want too. I mean…blast it, I’m supposed to have a glib tongue, and listen to me!”

She began to chuckle, and Lana stood frozen as ‘Noka gathered her into an embrace, not daring to believe that the smuggler meant it the way it sounded. Then lips close to her ear whispered, “If you’re willing to give me the chance, I’d like to see where this can go, now that we’re in a place where Empire and Republic don’t mean much.”

And then Lana unfroze, feeling those lips gently kissing her cheek, and something hard unknotted inside, painful with unexpected hope. And she relaxed into her lover’s embrace, feeling. Just feeling, as if for the first time in years.

_Moving on…together._


	3. "Shall We Do Something Dangerous?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Noka's response to Lana's request, and takes place shortly after the arrival on Odessen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the very first story I wrote about the two, for Celith-Wraine who wished for some happy Lana fanfic one night...

* * *

“Shall we do something dangerous?”

* * *

* * *

The words were hardly out of Lana’s mouth when the Outlander, a tall Mirialan woman with striking white hair turned with a broad grin and a fire in her amber eyes that made Theron groan.

“You two are about to do something I don’t want to know about, aren’t you?”

“Theron, don’t go all grandfatherly on us; are you going to tell me you _always_ play things safe yourself? Because I’m going to call bullshit if you do. Besides, isn’t this the entire reason you recruited me originally and saddled me with leading this Alliance? Aren’t I here, now, exactly because I take risks and like dangerous things?”

“Hmm, I suppose we should be glad you didn’t just blow us a kiss and take off in your ship as soon as you got it back. I did worry about that, you know.”

The smuggler, or ex-smuggler (he hoped) just grinned. “Maybe the thought did occur to me. But there’s someone here who wouldn’t have liked that.” She winked at Lana who was trying, unsuccessfully, to look appropriately sober at their mock argument. “So, you have to let me off the leash sometimes as the price of me staying in one place. Besides, this _is_ Alliance business.”

Theron gave her a skeptical look, and Odinoka patted his cheek with a cheerful chuckle. “Honest. There’s a trandoshan I have to impress for Aygo. Go ask him.”

“Don’t think I won’t, especially when you’re trying to give me that innocent look. And I suppose you have to have Lana with you?” When she raised an eyebrow at him that said _Do I really have to spell it out?_ he realized that getting _Lana_ away from her responsibilities for a couple of days was the real point of the trip. And maybe enjoying a few hours without everyone watching the two women while they appeased Lana's conscious by still doing something reasonably responsible.

“Fine, fine, leave me to do everything. Just get on out of here so you get back sooner.” Theron threw up his hands in mock defeat.

“That’s what Senya and Koth and Hylo and Aygo and all the others are for.” ‘Noka’s grin was unrepentantly mischievous.

Pretending to grumble, he waved them out the door, but he watched them leave with a trace of a fond smile once they couldn't see him. They might be the most unlikely couple he’d ever known, and he’d have said at the beginning that they were meant to be star-crossed lovers. trapped on different sides of a war. _If_ he believed in fate. Yet he knew, more than most, just how determinedly Lana had searched for ‘Noka during the years she was missing, and the Mirialan, who’d been a hedonist with a notorious aversion to any hint of being tied down, seemingly had never looked back after meeting the Sith.

Ah, well, gossip didn’t get the work done.

* * *

 The huge beast drew back its paw to take a brutal swipe at Odinoka, but the ex-smuggler coolly executed a volley of rapid bolts at close range into his head. As it collapsed, though, momentum drove its paw into ‘Noka’s side, sending her flying back into the snow drift behind her. Lana, forgetting her own breathlessness and minor injuries, charged forward.

“‘Noka!” The Mirialan had sunken mostly out of sight into the snow and Lana could hear strange noises emitting from the hole she left behind. Panicky, she almost used her light saber on the snow, then thought better of it. Instead, she grabbed a foot that was sticking out the top and used the Force to help pull the larger woman out of the drift.

‘Noka was covered from head to toe with snow, though since she was wearing white snow gear, it was hard to tell a difference except on her face. The snow gear was liberally splashed with blood that Lana quickly ascertained was the snow cats’ and not the woman’s. Even her face was covered in snow and she was trying to spit out more fine, powdery snow that had gotten into her mouth, but the sounds she was making weren’t cries of pain. Lana suddenly realized that she was _laughing_. And coughing the fine, icy snow.

Irritated, she sat back on her heels, glaring at the other woman. “Do you actually realize what a close thing that was just now?”

“Ah, Lana, you said you wanted to do something dangerous?” ‘Noka managed to control her laughter enough to get the words out.

“Going after one six-meter ice cat was enough to meet my desire for danger. I didn’t even know they got that big. But going after two? Where the blazes did the second one come from anyway?”

“Honest, Lana, I had no idea there was a second one nearby. Ice cats are mostly solitary, except during their mating season, and I’m not really certain when that is.” A hand snaked out abruptly, catching Lana off balance so she fell across the grinning smuggler. “Do you think we got here during mating season?”

Lana glared, but didn’t really try to escape the arms that wrapped around her to pull her closer. “You’re impossible! We’re on Hoth, one of the galaxy’s ice cubes, freezing our noses off and seconds from being a snack for a couple of these monsters, and you’ve decided you want to wrestle in the snow and make innuendos about mating seasons?? With another one of those monsters possibly sneaking up on us right this moment?”

‘Noka’s smile shifted to something soft and warm that played havoc with Lana’s desire to be stern. “There won’t be another large predator anywhere near a territory that already had two _that_ size. The animal population can barely support one at a time. So, here we are. Alone. No one else for kilometers. No one watching, expecting anything from us, needing us. And I don’t know about you, but a fight like that is a rush like nothing else, sets the senses on fire and makes me feel alive. The most beautiful woman I’ve ever met just tried to save my life, and now she’s pinning me down and glaring at me. What more could I want?”

“I did _not_ pin you down. You pulled me over.” And a small part of Lana’s mind added silently that they were never entirely alone because of Valkorian, but she dismissed that ruthlessly. “So, you think I’m beautiful, do you?”

‘Noka chuckled at the sly query before pulling Lana down for a gentle, lingering kiss. “Fishing for compliments? You know I think you’re beautiful, Beniko. And smart. And funny. I was lost the first time you glared at me and called me ‘impossible,’ you know.” Lana chuckled, then kissed the other woman on the nose.

“I’d always wondered what attracted you to me. I don’t think ‘glaring’ was high on my lists of possibilities, though.” She tried to brush more snow off ‘Noka’s face, but her glove just left more behind, making them both laugh.

“And you can kick ass when you want to. A partner who can stay right there with me in a fight. You stand behind me even when we don’t agree. I can’t imagine anything better.”

Lana kissed her softly on the lips, then pressed several kisses along her cheek to whisper something in her ear that made the other woman laugh.

“Hmm, in that case, maybe you should let me skin these beasts, drop them off with Qyzen, and call it a day. Hylo smuggled a couple of boxes of luxury food onto the ship, plus some of that dark porter you like so much. And we can get out of these snow suits and warm up. Or I can make you hot tea and bourbon instead of the porter?”

Lana levered herself up, then offered her hand to help ‘Noka up out of the edge of the snowdrift. “And is that all you have in mind? Eating, drinking, and getting warm?”

The ex-smuggler grinned, giving the shorter woman a quick kiss on the forehead. “I might be entertaining some other hopes after what you just whispered in my ear. Especially when I’ll have you alone on the ship, all to myself.”

Lana returned the grin with that touch of impishness reserved for private moments before frowning down at the carcasses, wrinkling her nose. “Showers. Long ones to get the stench off us.”

“Yes ma’am, Ms. Beniko.” She smirked back at Lana’s mock-glare. “You get everything loaded on the bike, and I’ll take care of this, love.”

At that last word, Lana turned away to hide her smile and the glow in her eyes.


	4. "Caught in the Act"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odinoka and Lana have a reunion after 'Noka returns from a mission. Or they try to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: 'Noka and Lana - Caught in the Act. Roughly takes place around the time they recruit Havoc Squad.

* * *

"Caught in the Act"

* * *

* * *

 Lana slipped up behind ‘Noka where she stood at her desk scanning messages on a datapad, and slid her arms around the taller woman’s waist, pressing against her and enjoying the feel of her warmth against her. “Welcome home, love.” Lana could feel the swift intake of breath through the Mirialan as she quickly dropped the datapad on the desk to lean back against her Sith lover. Lana took advantage of the angle to press light kisses on her neck, enjoying the shiver she felt under her lips.

“Mmm, that’s a nice way to be welcomed back. I could get used to this.” ‘Noka was almost purring now, her arms wrapping around the outside of Lana’s. When she began to nibble on the smuggler’s ear, the Mirialan chuckled low in her throat and turned until they were face to face, arms around each other. “Makes me want to get back to base as quickly as possible next time.”

“Does it, now? That couldn’t possibly be the idea, you know.” There was laughter and a promise of something else in that soft whisper, then ‘Noka raised one hand to caress Lana’s cheek gently, no sign of her normal cocky grin or even a teasing smirk.

Lana almost lost herself in that rare unguarded emotion. In the short space of time since their reunion, she'd watched the Mirialan woman struggle with a lifetime of habits that kept people at a distance. She wasn't certain if she'd ever piece together who or what had made her lover so wary, so reluctant to trust. But moments like this, when ‘Noka didn't try to hide her feelings, when her eyes and her mouth welcomed the Sith with a warmth that made Lana feel like the most wanted person in the galaxy...it took her breath away.

Lana leaned into the strong hand that cupped her cheek, eyes half closed, then ‘Noka brushed a kiss across her forehead. “I don't suppose we could lock the door for an hour and people would leave us alone?  Even ten minutes, just to be together without a dozen people needing something?”

The question was so wistful that Lana suddenly felt both guilty and resentful of the demands made on them. Resentful because so many things were brought to one or the other of them that could as easily have been resolved without them. Guilty because she herself so often laid those burdens on both of them.

She forced herself to smile as if she wasn't aware of those realities, her arm tightening around the smuggler’s waist. “Of course we can try.” Lana then ran the fingers of her other hand through one of the unruly curls that framed ‘Noka’s face before kissing her very softly and lingeringly. “Just let me…”

“Commander! We need...”

Theron’s voice cut off suddenly as he came through the open door to the Commander's quarters, and the two women sprang apart, the color rising in Lana’s face. The smuggler’s normal cheerful cockiness dropped back into place, but there was just a little bite to her voice when she answered. “Yeah, what's up, Theron?” When the two women turned, they found the former SIS agent in the door with a sheepish expression, dwarfed by the wookie immediately behind him.

“Er, sorry, Commander. The door was open. Um, I had something I needed to ask you, and your friend here wanted to know how to find you.” Theron’s face was at least as red as Lana’s, but he managed to get the words out casually. Bowdaar, on the other hand, was staring at them with such intensity that Lana began to fidget uncomfortably.

“Sure, but let’s get this out of the way quickly. I haven’t had ten minutes to myself for the past week, and the Commander of this Alliance is about to rebel. Or go AWOL and kidnap a particular Sith lord.” She touched Lana on the arm apologetically, then waved Bowdaar into the room. “Lana, you remember Bowdaar? While we were on Zakuul, we followed up that tip from Hylo, and we found him running a cantina there. He’ll be joining us.”

She briskly stepped into the hallway and drew Theron just out of sight with a determination that almost made Lana smile and feel sorry for him. Almost. Her awareness was too centered on a very large wookie, one of her lover’s few close friends, still staring at her quite unnervingly.

“Bowdaar, it’s good to see you. It's been a long time since Ziost when we last met.” She was nothing if not accustomed to speaking with complete aplomb under the eyes of unpredictable members of the Dark Council, dangerous rogue agents and disapproving Jedi Council members.  But while her months with Jakarro had given her some experience with reading wookies’ expressions and body language, it was not quite enough to make sense of why her lover’s friend was staring so intently.

Then he nodded. < _You are the Sith who helped rescue us on Manaan_. >

She nodded cautiously in return, though it was clearly rhetorical. There was a knot in her stomach, fear that if ‘Noka’s closest friend had taken a dislike to her, it could create friction between them.

Then he cocked his head to the side a little. < _And on Rishi, you suggested freeing the slaves held by the Nova Blades. I did not expect thought for slaves from an Imperial_. >

Lana struggled to not squirm a little, then realized that the wookie was barely keeping a straight face. _I’ll be… he’s trying to tease me!_ Instead of squirming, she let a small smile play across her lips, and he laughed at her unshakable response.

“Is that so surprising?”

< _Even in the Republic, many turn a blind eye_. > He crossed his arms, and glanced around the large room that served for meetings as much as their quarters, and Lana was all too conscious of the moment that his gaze paused to take in the two pairs of slippers next to the bed, one set undeniably smaller than the other. The wookie nodded to himself, as if confirming something, then looked back at Lana with what she could swear was a...smirk?

< _She says you looked for her for all the years she was missing, that you risked much to save her. ‘Noka missed you. Now I think you missed her too_. >

Lana’s smile softened as she realized that he approved and this had been his way of both hazing her and letting her know. “I did miss her. Very much.”

< _Good. There is a life debt, but she is also family; now you are family too_. >

Before she could react to this startling pronouncement, delivered with all the solemn certainty of a judge announcing a verdict, ‘Noka came back into the room, grumbling, and began to pour drinks at the bar. “Some days I wonder how anyone here takes a piss without me to approve it.” She passed a glass of what looked and smelled like Cortyg brandy to Bowdaar and her favorite dark porter to Lana before pouring herself a double shot of Corellian whiskey.

“Bowdaar, I introduced you to Hylo, you’ll be working mostly with her rather than me for now. Unfortunately, I have less choice about what I do and who I work with than a Republic trooper, I swear.”

She shrugged and turned, her normal grin back in place, and toasted them. “To reunions!”

They returned the toast, and Bowdaar growled back at her after he took a long, satisfied draw on his brandy. < _This is good, to have family together again. All of us_ ,> and he indicated both women, and to Lana’s surprise, ‘Noka looked sheepish.

“Aww, Bowdaar, I suppose it’s too much to hope you hadn’t already…”

The wookie laughed and slapped the smuggler on the back, and Lana found herself wondering how the woman not only remained upright but managed to not spill her drink. _Long practice, I suspect_. ‘Noka tried to cover her embarrassment by taking another swallow of whiskey, but just as she began to drink, Bowdaar turned toward the door, calling back over his shoulder.

< _Tonight, we celebrate. Right now, I think I need to go look at the trees_. > And Lana was completely mystified when ‘Noka choked on the drink, sputtering at the disappearing back.

“Bowie, you did that on purpose!”

The wookie’s laughter was muffled by the door that he closed behind him.

“Care to tell me what that was about?” ‘Noka put down the shot glass, stalked over to the door and slapped on the lock.

“Later. We were just about to spend an hour to ourselves, and I’m holding you to it.” The taller woman suddenly picked Lana up and plopped down on the couch with Lana in her lap. “Or rather I plan to hold you.” She kissed the top of Lana’s head with an impish grin. “Now where were we?”


	5. "Hot Water"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the Prompt request: A steamy kiss for Odinoka and Lana

* * *

"Hot Water"

* * *

* * *

 ‘Noka relaxed back into the large tub, inhaling the steam rising from the hot water, and let her eyes drift shut. She wasn’t entirely certain how Lana had convinced those in charge of building their base on Odessen into including a tub in their quarters. It had been a lovely surprise, though.

Lana had discovered her addiction to soaking in pools of hot water when the Mirialan smuggler coaxed her into one of the hot pools on Rishi one night. Probably told the builders it was for medical reasons or some obscure Mirialan religious rite; her Sith lover was not above stretching the truth when it suited her. Not that ‘Noka was going to point any fingers; she had built a career on cheerfully lying and tricking people as well as bending rules.

As far as she was concerned, the tub was a tiny enough repayment for what the Alliance was asking her to do. And she was increasingly afraid of where their (and Valkorian’s) demands were heading. _I became a smuggler, dammit, to get off that backwater I grew up on, see the galaxy, enjoy life and be my own person. Go where I want, when I want. If I wanted responsibilities and to live on someone else’s schedule and rules, I’d have stayed at home and become a mechanic or shuttle pilot like everyone expected. Saved my money for a decade in the hope of having enough to visit Coruscant once. Died of boredom and routine at home in bed. Instead I’ve gotten drunk, brawled, danced, gambled, made love under a hundred night skies._

Now, she was worried more about dying of boredom in meetings than the sticky situations she got into. At least the last job she’d just returned from had been much more up her hyperlane than military ops, which depressingly seemed to be most of what she had to look forward to in the future. She missed her freedom, hyperspace, her ship, the thrill of a tricky bit of flying and shooting, the solitude of deep space between the stars, even the raucous noise and danger of a shady cantina. The Mirialan woman wondered how many people even guessed that she woke almost every morning with the thought she should sneak onto her ship and vanish, let the galaxy sort itself out without her.

‘Noka heard Lana enter their room and rummage around, but she continued to rest with her eyes closed, a self-satisfied smile playing on her lips. She might _wake_ with that thought, but it vanished as soon as she felt Lana stirring in her arms. _Strange that it took a Sith lord to make me realize that responsibility wasn’t always a bad word. And that being tied to just one person didn’t have to be a prison sentence. Not that I’m ready to admit that to her._

Part of her heard Lana enter the fresher, but she didn’t even have time to react before Lana was in the water with her, grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head, legs straddling hers. ‘Noka’s eyes popped open just as Lana’s lips captured hers in a demanding, hungry kiss, warm bare skin against hers. After a moment of surprise at the uncharacteristic assertiveness, she relaxed into the kiss, humming happily and arching against Lana and lifting one thigh a little to put pressure on just the right spot on the smaller woman.

After a few seconds, Lana raised her head, glaring at ‘Noka angrily. “You _jumped_ off the _Gilded Star_? Please tell me you knew Hylo’s ship was just under the railing, at least.”

_Ooops._ “Um, not…exactly.”

“Not…exactly?” Lana’s eyes flashed.

“Gault said jump, and it wasn’t as if we could retreat at that point. I figured he knew what we were doing.”

Lana closed her eyes and groaned. “You trusted that shady Devaronian? _Hylo_ doesn’t trust him, and they’re apparently married, or the closest thing to it.”

“Well, I _could_ have surrendered to Vaylin’s forces, but I’m really not in a hurry for another carbonite nap. Especially when I have you to come back to.”

“You’re impossible.”

“And you’re cute when you’re trying to be mad at me, did you know that?” Lana glared at her again.

“You really have to stop taking risks like this. You’re too important. To the galaxy _and_ to me.”

‘Noka grinned at her, wiggling her hands just a little in Lana’s grip and waggling an eyebrow. “Lana, I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but this isn’t exactly the best way to discourage me. Mmm, in fact, I’m really tempted to find something else to jump off if you get this assertive.”

“Don’t you dare!” She pressed another brief but hard kiss on ‘Noka, but couldn’t quite hide the twitch of laughter at the corner of her mouth. “And dammit, I am _not_ cute. I’m a very angry and dangerous Sith lord.” ‘Noka just stuck her tongue out at Lana who finally dissolved into laughter, letting her anger go. “You really do frighten me, you know, the risks you take.” She shifted, billows of steam rising around them as she leaned closer to nibble on the other woman’s earlobe. “So, you like this, do you?”

Noka grinned. “I’ll just say we should finish bathing, then you should take me to bed to discuss it further.”


	6. "Unexpected Fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fame for a completely unexpected reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sort of in response to an accidental prompt. But it was such a 'Noka thing to have done...

* * *

"Unexpected Fame"

* * *

* * *

 It was past midnight, but about a dozen members of the Alliance were still lingering around the tables in Hylo’s operations center, passing around bottles in an evening that had cheerfully, and somewhat drunkenly, deteriorated into Hylo and ‘Noka trying to top each other with hilarious tall tales about their exploits, becoming more and more unbelievable over the course of the evening. Finally, Koth piped up, trying to rein them in a little. “Okay, so you both can tell fantastical stories. But what’s the most outrageous thing you’ve _really_ done that no one knows was you, something you might even be able to prove? Commander, you first.”

‘Noka immediately got a shit-eating grin and opened her mouth, but before she could start with whatever she had in mind, Theron jumped in dryly. “And not ‘holostatues of famous long-dead senators were mysteriously reprogrammed with remarkably lifelike images of notoriously corrupt Republic politicians. These holo images portrayed them…ahem…bereft of clothing and dignity and apparently recorded while said senators were engaged in, um, activities of which their spouses would not have approved.’ That's a quote from your SIS file, by the way. You know, I had to help cover that one up; it was the first time your file ever crossed my desk.”

The smuggler closed her mouth to make a face at him to the low chuckles from some of the others, particularly Jorgan. “I heard about that, never knew you were behind it. Provided a lot of SpecForces with a good laugh and brought down the career of at least one thorn-in-the-side of General Garza.”

“I aim to please!” ‘Noka cheerfully acknowledged him, then paused thoughtfully. “Well, since SIS apparently has such a detailed file on me, maybe I’d better admit to trolling Imperial Intelligence instead.” At this, Lana, who had been relaxing in the crook of ‘Noka’s left arm with a shot of bourbon, shifted so she could see her lover’s face more clearly, eyebrow raised.

“You did what?” Both Kaliyo and Doctor Lokin, who had more direct ties to the old Imperial Intelligence, also seemed intent on the direction of her story. ‘Noka’s grin became sheepish and she shrugged.

“Hmm, maybe I shouldn’t have mentioned this one. Oh, well, in for a credit…you see, my partner for a job on Balmorra was a fellow smuggler, funny, knew how to flirt, nice looking, my type you know?” Her eyes flicked to Lana’s face and she shrugged again, self-consciously. “Well, before I met a certain Sith. Anyway, good smugglers never tell too many details, even if the client turned out to be a corrupt politician; can’t having it come back on people who helped in good faith, no matter how…alliances may have changed.” She winked at Lana and Dr. Lokin. “So I can’t say much except the job involved explosions, close calls, and a Mandalorian out for revenge.

“Well, nothing gets the blood pumping like almost dying and a good explosion, and hey, I finished my contract and wasn’t in a hurry for the next job. So my Twi’lek friend and I decided to celebrate.” Her grin was cheerfully reminiscent. “For three days.” Bowdaar chuckled at this point, confirming this much of her story in most of their minds. “At some point in those three days, we got drunk with some of his friends at a cantina where they knew the private rooms were bugged by Imperial Intelligence. And someone bet me that I wouldn’t go into one of those private meeting rooms and…put on a performance for whoever was listening.”

‘Noka smirked. “And that’s how my friend and I brightened the evening of whatever poor spook was on listening duty that night, having the loudest drunken sex I’ve ever had. With a very detailed running description of everything we were doing so whoever was listening knew exactly what was going on.”

Kaliyo, Hylo, Gault, and Tora began to laugh uproariously, while Theron, Koth, and Jorgan were visibly torn between embarrassment and amusement. But it was Lokin and Lana’s reactions that were most unexpected, as they exchanged raised eyebrows, lips twitching as they covered their mouths.

“Ah, Lana, that was a long time ago. I mean, I couldn’t pass up a bet…”

‘Noka raised her glass to her lips about the time Lana managed to get her astonishment under control. “You! Do you have any idea how many bets were…probably still are…floating around Intelligence about the identities of the people in that recording?” ‘Noka choked on her mouthful of whiskey when she inhaled it in surprise, and Bowdaar pounded her on her back from her other side, chuckling in his deep roar.

“Recording? Wait, what recording? You _knew_ about this?”

“That recording is legendary, I daresay it’s still being passed around whatever passes for Intelligence under Empress Acina.” Lokin’s tone was bland, but from the twinkle in his eye, he was personally familiar with the content and ‘Noka groaned.

“Shit. Okay, it kind of occurred to me—after the fact, you know, when I sobered up—that whoever was listening might have been recording, but I assumed it would be erased quickly. Are you telling me it got sent back to Dromund Kaas and _kept_?”

“Oh, I suspect there are dozens of copies floating around by now. I came across one in my predecessor’s files the first week or two after I took over, and one of the agents who crossed from Imperial Intelligence to Sith Intelligence explained that it was a mystery that had virtually entered the realm of Imperial myth. The parties involved were apparently using stolen credit chips and fake names, and no one got a description of them.” Lana’s eyes were twinkling almost as much as Lokin’s by now, while ‘Noka simply sat with her hands over her face. “I admit, I rather thought one of the voices sounded hauntingly familiar when I listened, but deeper. And in Huttese. I didn’t even know you spoke Huttese.”

“I can cuss and talk dirty in at least twenty languages, last time I counted. And I used Huttese for exactly that reason—makes the voice hard to identify.”

At about this point, Kaliyo sat up straighter. “Wait! I’ve heard that tape! Cipher Nine had a copy. Wow, Commander, I’ve got to say, even my Agent was impressed with your imagination.”

‘Noka folded her arms on the table and buried her face, but not before a few people noticed that the green of her face had darkened in a Mirialan’s blush, the first time most of them had ever seen the normally outrageous woman visibly embarrassed by anything. “Okay, just shoot me now. Please tell me no one here has a copy or can get a copy? Think of the Alliance, if not my feelings, if people find out about it ‘cause somehow I don’t think it’ll make it any easier to get people to take me seriously. Honest, that was almost a decade ago.”

The three who’d had connections to Imperial Intelligence exchanged looks, shaking their heads, then Lana put her arm around ‘Noka’s shoulders. “Unless Scorpio has one hidden in her memory somewhere, and I can’t imagine why.” She kissed ‘Noka’s hair, then whispered, “but that tape definitely gives me some ideas…”

“Only if I live that long,” came a muffled answer.

Hylo raised her glass in a toast with one hand as she elbowed Gault with the other. “Well, I think I’m going to concede this battle because even if I could top that, I’d have to embarrass myself to do it.”

‘Noka just groaned. Gault innocently poured a shot glass full of whiskey and pressed it into the smuggler’s hand.

“Cheer up! At least you’re famous. And no one will ever doubt your story.”

“Thanks, that makes me feel _so_ much better.”


	7. "Dangerous Things"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Noka loves poking dangerous things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written in response to a prompt to have 'Noka and Lana moving around while kissing, making contact with wall, tripping over things, etc.

* * *

 "Dangerous Things"

* * *

* * *

‘Noka chuckled as her back made almost painful contact with the closed door of her cabin just before a smaller softer body crashed into her, demanding lips claiming hers. If anyone asked, ‘Noka would cheerfully admit she’d poke a rancor with a stick just to see it react. She came by it honestly, or as honestly as anything in her life. It started when she saw a bigger child hitting a smaller one when she was a young child. For reasons she didn’t understand at the time, she taunted the bigger child into coming after  _ her _ instead. That first fight was somewhat less than successful, more like a draw, and was followed by a particularly painful interview with her parents.

That night as she sullenly moped (when she wasn't covertly admiring her first black eye in the mirror,) her favorite aunt came in to chat. The restless aunt that the family sighed over and always ended with the resigned reminder that, “At least she has a good job at the spaceport, repairing shuttles.” The aunt who’d snuck young ‘Noka away from the house on her way home from work for wild rides on her swoop bike and who helped her take things apart and put them back together, the aunt who seemed to have met people from every planet in the galaxy and who told stories better than any holovid.

Aunt Dvora was the only one who’d asked her why, or rather, the only one who actually listened to the answer. Dvora didn’t scold. Instead she offered to teach her niece how to fight properly and how to choose her time and place to avoid unpleasant consequences. But she also pointed out that ‘Noka was large for her size as well as strong, and set a price for the lessons: a promise to only fight people who deserved it and who could defend themselves.

The next time she caught a bully---out of sight of adults---her fight was far more successful, and over time, she gained a quiet reputation as someone you didn’t cross, a good ally among children, a troublemaker to adults. Her own family began to remark resignedly that ‘Noka was a chip off Dvora’s block, and pressured her to learn to be a mechanic too since she liked to take things apart and, “at least you can get a good job.” Her only haven had been helping her aunt rebuild a rustbucket of a cargo ship from parts she’d been scavenging for years. They’d drink beer together, shoot at targets, and talk about that someday when the ship would finally be spaceworthy and they’d both escape this boring backwater and the pressure from people who wanted them to stop dreaming.

So when a very pretty Sith lord became entangled in her rescue on Manaan years later, even though the idea of a Sith and their dangerous powers made her stomach churn and fear race like ice water through her veins, she remembered her promise to Dvora. During the trip to the surface, she realized that the Sith lord not only had shown a sense of humor, she had “appropriated” the rescue vessel.  When she met this pretty Sith lord in person and discovered she also had very lovely and intense eyes to go with her richly expressive voice, being ‘Noka with her stick, she decided to find out if Lana was a bully at heart. After all, Sith were the ultimate bullies.

‘Noka had cheerfully prodded this pretty Sith lord with humor and flirts, and to her delight, the Sith lord had reacted, not with rage or even threats, but with humor and, at times, with perfectly justified exasperation. And though neither talked much about their pasts, Lana demonstrated a surprising number of less-than-respectable skills that tantalized ‘Noka and suggested she might, against all odds, not look down on a woman from the wrong side of the hyperlane. Somehow, after a lifetime of stubbornly kissing and walking away, never any strings, ‘Noka had found herself falling in love when Lana responded to her flirting.

Of course, that hadn’t cured her of her urge to poke at dangerous things with a stick to get a reaction. The fact that Lana could be extremely deadly just added to her attraction, because danger only made things more fun. So she’d spent today tormenting Lana with naughty whispers when no one was nearby and covert caresses when people looked away, rewarded by furious glares that the Sith then couldn’t explain when someone asked her what was wrong. All the while ‘Noka smirked at her.

Which was why ‘Noka found herself pinned suddenly against the door of the cabin on her ship with a very frustrated Sith lord kissing her hungrily. Lana had set some boundaries to her teasing early on, and while ‘Noka might edge close to them, she never crossed them. This heated reaction, this intensity, was exactly what she wanted, not an angry or hurt lover.

Lana pulled her away from the wall suddenly, and pushed her backwards toward the bed, her eyes fiery, but with a hint of exasperated laughter. By now, she knew ‘Noka did the things she did to get this reaction from her, and ‘Noka briefly wondered how much she did guess. She stumbled over a piece of her own armor she had sloppily left in the floor, and fell back onto the bed, and Lana landed on top of her with a laugh before pinning her with another hungry kiss.

Unbidden, her thoughts turned to the day ‘Noka discovered that too much excitement could come to even the most boring backwater, the raiders, the refugee camp where she and Dvora had been repairing an ancient generator flashing through her memories. Almost the only ones with blasters in the entire camp, they'd protected a few, but watching helplessly as a dozen children were herded onto a ship and were taken away, with no real response from the respectable town nearby which preferred to ignore the refugees. Dvora’s last words were seared into her memories. “They killed me before you were born, ‘Noka; take the ship and go before they kill you too.” That night, she stole the last parts the ship needed to be spaceworthy, and left, never looking back.

Lana raised her head to kiss ‘Noka’s forehead, her mood softening a little as if sensing her mood. “So, why did you want to come out here instead of our quarters, love?”

‘Noka shrugged, one hand trailing thoughtfully along Lana’s cheek in a gentle caress. “I always feel more alive on the  _ Dvora _ , love. And I need to feel alive tonight.”

If Dvora’s anywhere, she’s here on our ship, her niece thought.


	8. "Late Night Confessions"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written in response to the prompt: ‘Noka and Lana - “It’s okay to cry...”

* * *

"Late Night Confessions"

* * *

* * *

Lana awoke to find that she was alone in bed on the _Dvora_. They’d retired to ‘Noka’s ship early in the evening after a particularly frustrating day of the sort that Lana had begun to recognize followed a pattern. Her Mirialan lover would tease Lana to distraction during the day and had admitted she did it because their lovemaking when they were finally in private was so intense afterwards.

Lana had been relieved that it was only intensity that ‘Noka wanted, mostly because she had seen too much that was, in her mind, simply unhealthy or worse in the more extreme possibilities that were common in the Empire. And after that first burst of frantic passion, ‘Noka’s mood always shifted to very gentle and loving, which more than made the frustration worth it to Lana. But these were also the nights that Lana most often woke up and found that her mercurial lover had held her until she fell asleep, then gotten back out of bed.

At first, Lana had worried this rapid shift of moods was a symptom of some problem between them. After all, almost everyone in the Alliance knew ‘Noka’s reputation as a footloose and cheerful hedonist who’d never stayed with anyone more than a few days or weeks. But she’d come to realize this mood had less to do with her than with who ‘Noka was.

Lana slipped out of bed and pulled on a robe, unsurprised to find ‘Noka on the bridge, reclining in a chair with her bare feet propped on a console, a highball glass in one hand. For a moment, Lana was overwhelmed with doubts, wondering if she were intruding. For all her boisterous gregariousness, the Mirialan still hid parts of herself even from Lana, and she didn’t want to pry. But ‘Noka craned her head around to smile a welcome at Lana.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” She put  the empty glass on the console and her feet on the floor, half turning in the chair.

“No, but I was a little worried when I woke up and you weren’t there.” Lana rested her hands on the back of the seat, leaning down to kiss the top of ‘Noka’s head.

“Just needed to think a little, and it’s easier out here where there aren’t hundreds of people rubbing against my senses constantly.” She turned the seat a little further and twisted, catching Lana by the hand to pull her into her lap and hold her. When Lana relaxed against her, ‘Noka kissed her forehead. “You deserve better than me, Lana. I’m sorry.”

Lana chuckled, sliding one hand behind ‘Noka’s neck and kissing her cheek. “That’s for me to decide, don’t you think? And why would you say that?”

She shrugged, then her arms tightened around Lana as if a little afraid she might disappear. “You deserve someone who’s responsible, who’ll always be there for you, someone who isn’t so afraid of feelings. Someone…respectable.”

Lana chuckled, relaxing her head onto her lover’s shoulder. “And who says I want respectable or stable instead of a woman who does everything with panache and laughter, someone who will never be boring? I like a little danger and unpredictability too, you know. Remember which of us said, ‘Let’s do something dangerous?’ As for the rest, you’ve never pretended to be anything else. You make me happy, even when you’re being impossible.”

‘Noka’s arms tightened again, and she buried her face in Lana’s hair, inhaling deeply. “It’s funny. When we met, we both knew that anything between us…that when we defeated Revan, we would go our ways again. And somehow, knowing that you accepted that too made it easier for me to relax with you. You weren’t going to turn into a cage. You were beautiful and dangerous and I thought those memories would be enough. Then in the middle of the horror on Ziost, there you were, and when I saw you, suddenly I knew that I did want more and realized there was no way to have it.”

Lana grimaced, her hand caressing ‘Noka’s hair, loose from its normal knot. “Yes. Seeing you on Ziost was wonderful and terrifying at the same time. Did you have any idea how frightened I was that Vitiate would gain control of me, then use me to hurt you?”

‘Noka kissed Lana’s cheek, before pulling her head closer to rest under her chin. “Then we went our ways again, but Marr called me to his ship…and I woke up to discover I’d lost five years. I felt like the galaxy had turned topsy-turvy until I looked at you, and suddenly everything was alright. The only person I’d ever regretted leaving had spent _five years_ tracking me down and led a couple of droids and an ex-soldier in an amazingly daring escape under the noses of the most powerful Force users in the galaxy with nothing but a stolen shuttle. That puts the things I’ve done to shame. I mean, come on, how much more romantic could a rescue be, Lana?”

Lana buried her face in ‘Noka’s neck to hide her blush. “I…you…When you put it like that, it sounds so much more heroic than it was.”

“You are a hero, Lana. My hero. If I wasn’t in love with you before, that would have done it.” She kissed the top of Lana’s head, then used one finger to tilt Lana’s face up, kissing her forehead very lightly, then the tip of a nose that was still slightly pink. “And have I told you that you’re cute when you blush? I’m sure I have.”

Lana kissed her cheek in answer, laughing briefly before resting her head against ‘Noka’s shoulder again. “You have altogether too much fun trying to make me blush, so I’m not going to dignify that with a response. Is that what’s kept you awake? Thinking about us?”

“No, or not mostly.” Her voice was so subdued suddenly that Lana raised her head again to study ‘Noka’s eyes in alarm. “There’s something Valkorion said, something that Satelle and Marr echoed, something that I keep hearing over and over in my mind, particularly when the Alliance seems to be caging me in.” The Mirialan stared past Lana into the dark night sky, brows drawn together as if listening to something. Then she sighed.

“ _Someone_ has to occupy the Eternal Throne. And they seemed to think that the only one who could bring stability to the Throne…is me.” She scowled suddenly. “Why me, dammit? I’m a smuggler, a petty criminal and con artist, a nobody from the wrong side of the hyperlane whose only talents are fancy flying, fast talking, lying, and dirty fighting. How the blazes does that even make me remotely qualified to lead this Alliance, much less rule people?”

Her arms tightened around Lana again as her frustration and fear finally overflowed in a flood of agitated words. “All I ever wanted was to travel and see every world I could, get drunk and brawl in more cantinas than anyone else, never stay anywhere long enough that people know my name, only my ship as a home. I’ve spent my life running from cages. And that throne is the biggest cage that’s ever existed! I can’t sit on that throne and not do it right, because if I don’t do it right, there will be too many people who suffer, like they are under Arcann. And dammit, I never asked for the responsibility!”

She sagged suddenly. “Dammit, when I think of all the people who would love to have a chance at that throne… why the blazes does it have to be me?”

Lana had felt a connection to ‘Noka since they met, and that bond had grown until now she could get a sense of the other woman’s roil of emotions, tangled frustration, anger, and fear without even trying. More, though, ‘Noka had finally been willing to actually tell her part of what was wrong, let her see what she had been hiding. “I think you undersell yourself, love, but I don’t know why the Force wants you on that throne either. Not exactly. But I think they’re right, even if I don’t like the word “destiny.”

“What kind of destiny is it that tries to turn me into the opposite of what I am? And how can I possibly do something like that without it changing me into someone I don’t recognize? Or that you don’t recognize?” She buried her face in Lana’s hair, her voice muffled as she spoke the last words, and Lana sensed her fear and despair flaring above the other emotions.

“‘Noka, I can’t promise you it won’t change you; we both know it will. But you will still be you. I don’t think even the Eternal Throne can suppress that fire in you, that part of you that’s willing to take on anyone, even emperors, and do it with laughter.” Gently she stroked the other woman’s hair…comforting, reassuring. “What’s really wrong?”

The silence stretched out for almost a full minute, but Lana waited patiently. And finally, voice still muffled by her hair, came the very soft answer. “I’ve watched a cage slowly kill someone. And I’m scared I’ll lose you too, when this cage does the same thing to me.”

For a fraction of a second as the meaning of the words sunk in, Lana’s hand froze. She was closer in personality to ‘Noka than the smuggler probably realized—her own aversion to titles, her preference for working as someone’s right hand, in the shadows, all of these were reflections of her own desire to keep her freedom of a sort, and she knew the prospect of the Throne was far more difficult for the Mirialan to face than risking her life to bring down Arcann and Vaylin. But another part of her soared. If ‘Noka was afraid of losing her, then she wasn’t thinking that what was between them was temporary, one of Lana’s fears despite the growing proof that the ex-smuggler really was committed to trying to build something lasting between them.

Then she used her hand to tilt up her lover’s face, amazed to discover Noka’s  cheeks were damp. She’d never seen the other woman shed a tear for any reason, and the Mirialan seemed embarrassed, trying to turn her face away. But Lana stopped her, kissing her cheeks lingeringly, tasting the salt of those tears with a sense of wonder that the smuggler had come so far in trusting her.

“It’s okay to cry, ‘Noka, and I’d be very concerned if you weren’t a bit scared of the throne. I can’t promise we might not drift apart—no one can guarantee that love will last—but I give you my word that I’ll stand by you and give you my help no matter what if it comes to that. You won’t carry the weight of that throne alone.”

‘Noka searched her eyes for a long moment before pulling Lana against her in a fierce hug, arms almost crushing the smaller woman. “What did I ever do to deserve you, love?”

“I think I could probably name a few things, starting with trusting a Sith enough to flirt with her, not to mention the trivial feat of defeating Revan.” Lana’s droll tone carried more than a hint of laughter, floating on a cloud of euphoria from the past few minutes. “But love isn’t about what you deserve any more than it’s about fairness. And it’s ironic, if you hadn’t been much more responsible than you’ll ever admit, you’d never have tried to kill Valkorian-Vitiate. If you hadn’t done that, you wouldn’t have been frozen in carbonite, and you’d probably have vanished too thoroughly for me to recruit after Arcann invaded. And we probably would never have seen each other again.”

‘Noka let her arms relax a little, shrugging. “You got me there. I don’t believe a word Valkorian says, but I can’t really dismiss Satele and Marr. I’m pretty sure my life offends every pompous Jedi idea about how people _should_ live, and Marr’s certainly not going to put someone like me forward as a leader since I’m the opposite of everything a leader is supposed to be in the Empire. And I may be a scoundrel, but I’ve never been able to walk away if people were going to be hurt when I did.”

Lana chuckled, snuggling closer. “You like people to think you’re a scoundrel, but if you are, you’re _my_ scoundrel.”

‘Noka hummed in agreement, then abruptly stood with Lana in her arms. “What say I take you back to bed and see if I can get you to call me ‘impossible’ too?”


	9. "My Dearest 'Noka"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for @celith-wraine, as Lana’s gentle revenge on ‘Noka for her teasing. I somehow think Lana would enjoy this sort of humor, and I just feel as if they’d make a lot of Hoth and Rishi jokes and innuendos…

* * *

 "My Dearest Noka"

* * *

 My dearest ‘Noka,

I am sorry to hear that your mission to Voss has been extended. Even though I always have more work for the Alliance than I have time, you are ever in my thoughts, especially at night when I try to get to sleep without you beside me.

I think when you return, I shall have to kidnap you myself. Perhaps to Hoth again. I believe I would want to start with Highmount Ridge, and when I have had a thorough taste of those “peaks”, I would slowly travel across the Icefall Plains, enjoying my trip across those gentle curves. And once I had found the Glacial Fissure, I think we’re due to revisit Raider’s Cove. We never had the time to go pearl diving while we were on Rishi, as much as we both wanted to taste that adventure. And when we have gotten quite wet, I would press kisses on your lips until you saw the flash of light from the Star of Coruscant.

And with that thought, sleep well, my love.

L.


	10. "Sleight of Hand"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Noka and Lana in private the night after defeating Arcann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was "cuddles in the bath."

* * *

"Sleight of Hand"

* * *

* * *

(This lovely 'Noka art was a gift from [Cystemic](http://cystemic.tumblr.com/), thank you!)

* * *

 ‘Noka stifled a groan as she rolled over on the bed, scowling at the back of the medical droid as it left. “Lana, love, people are going to see that droid leaving my quarters and by morning, I'll have to walk through the entire blasted base just to reassure people I'm not at death's door from some hole Arcann ran through me during our fight. Or do something truly outrageous to reassure them. Never mind most of them saw me at the celebration half an hour ago.”

 “Then it'll do them good to remember what you go through for them. You like to give the impression that everything is easy for you, but after a while, people start to believe maybe it wasn't such a big deal after all. They need to appreciate you more.” Lana appeared at the door to the refresher and tossed ‘Noka’s robe on the bed next to her. “The bath’s ready, a nice soak in hot water will do you good.”

 The Mirialan wrinkled her nose at the human woman. “Getting clean wouldn't hurt my mood either. Why the blazes did you have to call the medic droid though?”

 “Because there's no reason for you to spend the night tossing and turning and trying to pretend you aren't in pain. Waking _me_ up every ten minutes, mind you.” Lana glared at the smuggler, who glared back for just a moment before her mood shifted and she began to chuckle. In fact it was so close to a giggle that Lana visibly struggled to keep her own mouth under control.

 “Blast it, I should never have admitted that I like it when you glare at me, love, you're going to use that against me from now on, aren't you?” She slowly levered herself up, grabbing the robe, but only throwing it over her shoulders, smirking as Lana huffed, crossing her arms.

 “If it gets you to stop being so stubborn, I'll use every weapon I have.” Then her lips twitched again as ‘Noka tried to strike a sexy pose in her underwear before wincing from her freshly treated bruises. “Into the tub. Now.”

 Grumbling, she started into the refresher, shoulders slumping.

 “Alright, alright, just don't turn into a mother hen on me.”

 “I'm  Sith, I hardly think you need worry about that.” Lana answered dryly before walking to the table to fix drinks for the two of them, then heard a voice yelling from the fresher.

 “The least you can do to make it up to me is join me. Soaking’s boring without you.”

 Lana carried the drinks into the fresher, pausing in the doorway to take in the sight of ‘Noka, sprawled out neck deep in water in their large tub, smirking at her.

 “Have I ever passed up that invitation...and without the rather transparent attempt to make me feel guilty?” She set the glasses on the shelf near ‘Noka’s head and neatly hung her own robe on the hook behind the door. The smuggler’s, as usual, had been tossed carelessly over the sink, but there was no sign of the underwear she'd been wearing, and Lana was too drained from the day's events to look around for where they’d been tossed this time. “Though if you actually want me to join you, you'll need to sit up and make some room.”

 “What, you don't want to sit in my lap? I'm crushed.” ‘Noka mock-pouted, but Lana just stood, arms crossed, waiting.

 “Well, your mood’s already improving.” The smuggler waggled her eyebrows at her lover in comic suggestiveness.

 “Hmm, with a view this beautiful, a couple of wampas could be smacking me and my mood would still improve.” But she sat up and made more room for her lover to step into the tub with her, pretending not to notice Lana’s small smile and slightly pink cheeks at the compliment.  

 Once Lana settled back against her, she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, kissing the top of her head thoughtfully. “So, any thoughts, love?”

 “Right now, I really don't want to think beyond the fact that you defeated Arcann and we're both still alive. I knew you could beat him, I felt it, but I was afraid for you, you know.”

 “Optimism, or did the Force tell you that?”

 “It doesn't quite work that way, it's just a sense that something is the right answer and someone is the right one for that answer. Not a vision, exactly.” Lana’s voice was thoughtful, but she closed her eyes and relaxed under ‘Noka’s hands as she carefully wet down the Sith’s hair then began massaging a lightly scented soap into it. “But knowing you could defeat Arcann wasn’t the same thing as knowing you would also survive the fight.”

 “How do you think I felt, leaving you to face a hall full of Knights alone? I don't have a special sense that tells _me_ anything.” Her strong fingers were surprisingly gentle on Lana’s scalp, and she spoke quietly, without her usual bravado.

 “I told you I'd be fine, ‘Noka.” She covered her eyes with one hand as ‘Noka poured water over her head, carefully rinsing the soap out.

 “I know. But if we hadn't had to worry about defeating Arcann _before_ Scorpio blasted us, we'd have stayed together.” The Mirialan finished rinsing Lana’s hair, then without a word, they automatically performed a rather acrobatic shift of position so Lana was behind her, the Sith’s slender fingers deftly undoing the knot of almost-white hair at the nape of ‘Noka’s neck before beginning to wash it. She worked in comfortable silence, tenderly smiling as ‘Noka hummed with pleasure under the feel of fingers delicately massaging her scalp in what had almost become a nightly ritual.

 When she finished rinsing her hair, her fingers almost unconsciously glided to the taller woman's shoulders, massaging them slowly and gently, feeling the tension gradually easing. Despite her occasional teasing, ‘Noka was surprisingly careful to avoid embarrassing Lana with physical affection where anyone could see it, but she _was_ a very physical person. Lana had discovered that even tiny gestures in private could make ‘Noka’s eyes light up and had begun to find almost as much pleasure in that as their more intimate moments.

 Her lover’s subdued mood, where normally she would be making jokes or coaxing Lana into her lap, told her as much about the brutality of the fight with Arcann as had the large bruises and cuts she'd summoned the droid to treat. The smuggler had managed to behave normally throughout the celebrations, though she had actually drank very little. She was so practiced at filling a room with her boisterous swagger that even Lana hadn't noticed that ‘Noka had mostly stayed put instead of bouncing around through the crowd. At least not until her lover began to undress in the privacy of their quarters and Lana saw the hidden injuries...

 Lana‘s fingers brushed against the large burn scar that covered most of the right side of ‘Noka’s neck, pausing thoughtfully to trace the shape of it and experience the rougher texture. “You've never mentioned how you got this, my love.”

 To her surprise, the Mirialan shrugged, but through their contact, she sensed a sudden well of troubled emotions. “Ah, it's nothing. Just the result of learning how to handle myself. Like you said, I may make things look easy, but that took a lot of practice. It doesn't bother you, does it?”

 “Not at all, I can't imagine you without it, honestly, it's such a part of you.”

 She felt another shrug under her massaging hands. “It is, I guess, kind of a reminder...er, well, it reminds people that I'm dangerous even while I'm smiling and cracking jokes.”

 Lana didn't need to feel it through their bond to be quite well aware that ‘Noka had almost revealed something she didn't want to. _I wonder what it is that she wanted the scar to remind her of? Well, I'm not going to ask, she'll tell me when she's ready._ Though she felt a sudden conviction that that answer would be...complicated.

 “After today, I don't think there's anyone in the galaxy who doubts that you're dangerous. No one else has even gotten close to Arcann, much less defeated him. I do have to wonder why you let him go.”

 “I kinda feel bad for him.” The unexpected words shocked Lana, hands freezing on ‘Noka’s shoulders.

 “You WHAT!”

 “You know what wrecks Vitiate left behind with his people---the Imperial guard, the Children of the Emperor---and he was only in touch with them occasionally, briefly. I can’t begin to imagine the damage he’d do to a small child, constantly under that monster’s influence, manipulating, ignoring, denying, disapproving,...abusing?”

 The smuggler stiffened under her hands, and when she caught a mumbled “Take a dive into a black hole with a warhead strapped to your back, Valkie,” she felt a surge of fear as she realized their unwelcome guest really had returned and was now inserting his two credits’ worth. Then her common sense reasserted itself. For all the good _that_ did him with the stubbornly independent Mirialan.

 “So that's why you let him go, you feel bad for him?”

 “Truthfully, no. Arcann's so messed up _and_ so dangerous that I'm not sure he can be turned around. But if anyone can find a way, it's Senya, and she deserved a chance. Valkorion did almost as much of a number on her as their kids.”

 “Senya? What did he do to her? I mean sometimes, she sounds as if she still loves him.”

 “And that's exactly it. I may not know a lot about the Force, but I listen. It's not enough to simply have a strong connection, is it? It's the strong-willed who can make the best use of it, and have you ever known anyone who was more like a Kath hound with her teeth sunk into a slow moving nerf? And somehow it just happened to be _her_ that caught Valkorion’s eye. He’s manipulated her emotions so much that now in one minute she can be describing the way he mistreated his family and in the next, asking if she can speak to him. That's a bad sign, Lana.

 “You haven't heard how _he_ talks about her either. He finds her pain _funny._ Valkorion couldn't break her, but he could load her down with doubts and guilt. What was it about the Knights of Zakuul? They gain their strength through their devotion, through how well they serve? Doesn't doubt and guilt undermine that faith? He tried to make certain she could never be a threat to him or create enough confidence in her children for them to unite against him.”

 Lana pulled ‘Noka back against her, using one hand to gently turn her head far enough to see her face. “You’ve thought about this a lot, haven’t you? It...makes sense.”

 “I noticed it the first time she talked about their relationship.” ‘Noka bit her lip. “What Vitiate did on Ziost, what he did to all of us, was monstrous. But what he did to his family was another kind of horror, and the galaxy paid in what Arcann and Vaylin became. I still don’t know how we get rid of Valkorion, but if he doesn’t want Arcann alive, he doesn’t want him healed, he doesn’t want Senya to ease her guilt, then maybe helping those things _happen_ are part of the answer.” She shrugged.

 Lana just stared for a moment, then began to chuckle wryly. “You never cease to surprise me, love. It never would have occurred to me to wonder why Valkorion wanted those things. I was just worried about him manipulating you.”

 “Because you looked where he wants us to. I’m a con artist, and sleight-of-hand is second nature to me. Valkorion wants his children dead, wants me to distrust Senya, tries to make me doubt people and myself. So I automatically look in the opposite direction to see why he wants my attention on those things.” She reached across to get the glasses, passing Lana’s hot toddy to her and cupping her own hot caff laced with rum in her hands, settling in comfortably. “Scares me a little to realize how much like him I am in some ways, how easy it would be to become him.”

 “You’ve never used those things in vicious, destructive ways, but yes, it would be the easy route. But you never take the easy route, do you?”

 “Might be a good thing after all, huh, no matter how impossible I am?” She took a sip of the drink, sighing. “Much as I hate to admit it, love, I don’t think I’m good for much tonight. I still feel like I got run over by a herd of charging banthas. So, how ‘bout we finish our bath and climb in bed, and you can play with that datapad of yours while I groan in pain.”

 “Or you can put your head in my lap and make faces at me while I try to concentrate. You enjoy that too.”

 “And you can glare at me? Deal.” ‘Noka twisted around to plant a kiss on Lana’s cheek.

 “Deal. By the way, don’t forget to get your underwear from the light fixture this time. Last time we had a meeting the next morning, and Koth noticed them when he used the refresher.”

“That’s why I do it.”


	11. “Unpredictable Charm”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt for ‘Noka and Lana - “So, I found this waterfall…”

* * *

* * *

Lana tightened her arms around ‘Noka’s waist, then grumbled into her ear. “‘Noka, I absolutely hate not being able to see. How far are we going?”

The Mirialan maneuvered the speeder bike through the trees as she cheerfully, and unhelpfully, yelled back over her shoulder. “Oh, a ways. Just relax and enjoy the ride!”

“I hope this is all worth it.” The wind almost whipped her words away before her lover heard them, but Lana resignedly relaxed her head against a strong, warm shoulder, resisting the urge once again to rip off the blindfold that she’d been coaxed into wearing. “And I _hate_ surprises.”

The ex-smuggler felt more than heard those mumbled words and grinned in anticipation, waving to a couple of sentries as she accelerated the speeder bike, reveling in unrestrained speed. Too much of the past few days since the defeat of Arcann had been spent in endless meetings while people speculated pointlessly about Vaylin’s next move. As far as ‘Noka was concerned, they’d finished any fruitful planning in the first hour on the first day and by the end of that first day, she was noticeably fidgeting in every meeting, signalling quietly when she felt that each meeting had moved into pointlessness by flipping her lucky credit into the air and catching it. Repeatedly.

They’d only ignored that signal once. And on that occasion, after about ten minutes, she had startled everyone by abruptly pulling out a different credit, flipping it into the air, drawing her blaster and shooting it before it reached the top of its arc—a not-so-subtle reminder of just who she was. Then she stood and left the meeting without a word.

Since then, Theron and Lana had discretely rearranged things so the only planning meetings ‘Noka attended simply gave her a summary of any conclusions or new ideas for expanding operations. There was enough to do to cope with the defections of Scorpio and Senya, and the influx of new resources from the Republic and Empire, after all, meant she was better used in greeting and evaluating the leaders of each new force that arrived. No one would have ever suggested that ‘Noka was their Outlander and Commander because of her tolerance for meetings, after all.

This had left her time to plot with Bowdaar who had then recruited the necessary talent for her first…project, and this brief escape was the first step in that project. They had a breathing space for the moment, and while she couldn’t escape Odessen right now, she’d be damned if she wouldn’t find a little time for actually _living_. Organizing a surprise had been easy. The hard part had been convincing Lana to walk away from her work for a few hours…well, that and the blindfold.

If ‘Noka was being honest—and she had a startling capacity for ruthless self-honesty at times—she was at war with herself again. While they had been in the heady and terrifying rush to face Arcann, she had managed to bury most of her fears about the looming future. And in fact, as they had gone along, she had even accepted that she _was_ really needed. Admittedly, Lana’s presence at her side had sweetened the terrifying prospects and anchored her.

But ‘Noka had always thrived on action, never at rest, always _doing_. Quicksilver, darting. Unrestrained. Now, wallowing in endless, smothering _in_ action, all of her worst fears about being caged had resurfaced. She could hold a mask of the genial, happy-go-lucky spacer in place through almost anything, but none of them had any idea how far they had pushed her or what self-restraint it had taken to simply channel her frustrated energy into tossing that lucky credit. She had been ten years old again, forced to sit in a chair and listen to tedious, unending lectures about her lack of discipline and her irresponsibility while the world, the _galaxy_ beckoned. Trying unsuccessfully to stop fidgeting that was as much a part of her as breathing. Bouts of enforced idleness had failed to repress that irrepressible energy that wanted to explode from her, even knowing that it would extend the lecture because “she wasn’t paying attention….”

Worse, she was drowning in administrative responsibilities, without freedom or even a genuine challenge. Lana thrived on bringing order, on planning for every eventuality, but ‘Noka? She _was_ the unexpected. Her successes grew from unpredictability, split second reflexes, and the ability to make decisions on the fly, relying on gut instinct to spot traps and openings. Her restless native energy was building to the explosion point with no pressure vent.

_Lana means well, and I’m more relieved than she’ll ever know that she and Theron and Koth are willing to take care of all that routine stuff that makes my skin itch and feel too tight. But I don’t, I can’t work the same way she does. Somehow I have to get them to let me play to my strengths, however unconventional they are. Lana organizes, Theron spins things for the right ears, but that’s what Zakuul_ already _knows. Me? I’m everything they believed Valkie protected them_ from. _If they’d_ just _turn me loose…_

_If it were anyone else, I’d simply tell them what I was going to do. But I can’t just do that with Lana. I_ will _find a way to convince her that doesn’t hurt her feelings. For now, though, I’ll settle for a few hours pretending I’m still just ‘Noka, the freighter captain with a reputation for knowing which customs agents are short of cash, which cantinas have the best brawls and drinks, and how to suck every drop of living out of life. At high speed._

She spotted the first of the ring of droid guards that Bowdaar had posted and began to slow her speeder bike. Even the short trip had done a great deal to revive her - the speed, the challenge of maneuvering through the trees, the warmth of Lana against her back. _Boy, did Bowie smirk when I asked him to set this up! Not like this is the first time… I’m just glad Blizz and his crew turned out to be able to keep a secret, though._

The daylight was just beginning to fade as she brought the bike to a commendably gentle stop in the clearing. Lana straightened with a sigh, loosening her grip on her waist, then ‘Noka helped her off the bike, leading her to stand in just the right spot. By now, Lana was turning her head from side to side, clearly puzzled by the sound of falling water, then her nose twitched as scents began to register.

“‘Noka, where are we? And can I _please_ take this blindfold off now?”

“Just a moment more.” ‘Noka quickly got herself into position.

* * *

When her lover finally said, “Now,” and Lana removed the blindfold, she found herself greeted with a breathtakingly beautiful panorama. She had known there was falling water just from the sounds, so half-expected the small waterfalls. But she hadn’t expected them to be so lovely, much less to be backlit by soft, colored lights and captured by a broad, clear pool with at least one luminous source of lighting underwater making the foam of the waterfalls dance. The pool was ringed with dense trees, each dimly lit with tiny lights that winked in and out in delicate pale greens and blues and purples.

When the blonde woman finally tore her eyes away from the enchanting venue, Lana discovered ‘Noka was standing next to a round table covered in pale green shimmersilk and supporting covered platters, two clear glasses already filled with a rich purple wine, and a graceful vase of pale purple, blue, and green glass displaying lovely white and purple flowers that she remembered from Yavin. Indeed, from from the scent she could just discern, she was almost certain they were the same ones she’d once bribed ‘Noka’s friend, Risha, to present “when 'Noka needed something to make her smile.”

All of this was gently lit by a ring of delicate paper lanterns suspended from the tree above on lines so fine that the lanterns floated in midair. Behind ‘Noka, drawn up close enough to provide seating for the table, was a broad, inviting couch, covered with more of the pale green shimmersilk and piled with soft cushions. The ground was uncovered but gave the impression of having been…manicured.

She took all this in, too stunned by the surprise to be more than vaguely aware that ‘Noka was smirking. When the human woman finally focused on her lover instead of the setting, ‘Noka kissed her hand g0racefully before producing another of the flowers from behind her back, gently tucking it into Lana’s hair and kissing her on the cheek. Lana found herself almost unable to move as the Mirialan moved back just a little, a bit sheepish. “So, I found this waterfall…”

“‘Noka, how, when…?” Lana was well aware that this surprise had been precisely intended to produce just this reaction. But when ‘Noka had coaxed her onto the speeder bike—and into a blindfold—she had expected one of her adrenaline-filled quick jaunts to, oh, go cliff-diving. Or dropping water balloons from the top of the _Gravestone_ on Tora as she exited. Lana still had dreams that were part thrill and part nightmare from the first, and Tora had accused everyone on Koth’s crew of the second. ‘Noka hadn’t been a suspect because they’d worn stealth generators. “When the blazes did you find _time_ to do this?”

“I didn’t, not exactly.” ‘Noka shrugged, still sheepish, but her grin was also smug. “I mentioned to Bowdaar that I wanted to get you away for a few hours, and the next thing _I_ know, he’s lined up Hylo, Vette, Blizz, and Blizz’s crew of Jawas. I told them what I wanted and what you liked, and they did the work. It, um, isn’t too much, is it?”

“No.” Lana laughed softly, her eyes wandering around the unmistakably romantic setting. “It’s a bit overwhelming, but quite…lovely.” When she looked at ‘Noka once more, the tall woman was smirking again as she produced a small gadget from somewhere and pushed a button. Soft, slow music in a style the ex-Imperial didn’t quite recognize began to play all around them, and the ex-smuggler managed a creditable bow that stopped just short of being comic, offering her hand to Lana with a suggestive waggle of her eyebrows.

“Then, love, may I have this dance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I apologize for how long it’s taken, I’m just starting to get back to normal - sometimes - after the funeral. The good news is that this is a prelude to the response to another prompt, which is turning into a multi-chapter addition…)


	12. "A Touch of Chaos"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Noka convinces Lana to unleash her to do what she does best.
> 
> The first bit of this continues the last chapter, "Unpredictable Charm," then will go on for several chapters. Because the prompt: “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in." addressed to 'Noka can't possibly be answered in a few words. In fact, it has to be the plan to beat all plans. 
> 
> This is partly my reaction to the fact KotFE and KotET completely ignored the strengths of non-Force using classes, particularly smugglers. And this will probably continue to update irregularly. I write 'Noka and Lana purely for fun, and as the mood strikes...

* * *

* * *

Lana took another sip of her wine before putting the glass back on the table with a sigh. “How the blazes did they manage this without insects eating us alive. Or getting in the food and wine?”

“Blizz. Some contraption he made warns them off.” ‘Noka smirked, swirling the wine in her glass. “I told them I wanted the most perfect evening possible with you, and short of Vaylin invading Odessen in the next few hours, nothing will interrupt us. No one except Bowdaar can even call us.”

“Softening me up.” Lana snorted, but for once her smile was fondly amused rather than exasperated.

“Hmm, call that a bonus. It isn’t exactly as if we ever got a chance to sneak away on Rishi or Yavin to do something like this, and, dammit, I love you. I want to do all those things normal people do.” She shrugged self-consciously, and Lana chuckled.

“I’m fairly certain that  _normal_ people can’t organize a troop of Jawas and half a dozen scoundrels to arrange something like _this_ , my love.”

“I’m making up for all the romantic evenings we haven’t gotten to have, rolled up in one. But, since you brought it up, have you had time to think about it?” ‘Noka winked mischievously, and Lana groaned.

“Yes. This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had." She exhaled sharply, then shrugged. "Of course I’m in.”

‘Noka gave a whoop and threw her arms around Lana’s neck. “Ha! I knew you'd come through! Thanks love. Bowdaar’s already working on it.”

Lana returned the hug, but shook her head almost disbelievingly. “I can't believe you talked me into doing this your way; you're a terrible influence.”

“Trust me on this, love, it’ll be _perfect_.”

* * *

 Vette and Gault were lounging on couches, holding down the fort in Hylo’s operations center and leisurely pretending to discuss who would be best for a job Hylo needed done when Gault thought he felt something tickle his neck. He slapped at it, then turned, grumbling, to see if he could spot what it was. “I swear, those little biting gnats that get in really love Devaronian.”

To his annoyance, he couldn’t spot the nuisance, though. When he turned back toward Vette, he blinked, then yelled “Get down!” as he dove for cover behind the couch, drawing his blaster as he did.

The Twi’lek reacted instantly, diving under the table and drawing her own blaster, then peered out cautiously. “What?”

Gault looked over the back of the couch, blaster ready and blinked. Then he cautiously stood, searching the room. By now, Vette was sticking her head out from under the table, frowning in annoyance. “Okay, what was that about?”

“There was a…” Gault trailed off, common sense suddenly catching up with his momentary panic and he holstered his blaster pistol with a grumble. “I think I need to get my eyes checked. I could have sworn I saw a six meter tall wampa standing right behind you.”

Vette put away her own blaster before she crawled out from under the table, then stood glaring at him as she crossed her arms with a huff. “A _wampa?_ On Odessen? Wait, I get it, this is your revenge for my prank with the warhead on Vandaran, isn't it? Cute, get me to dive under a table, but you're really slipping if you can't come up with something more believable than a _wampa_. What’d it do, fly here from Hoth in a spaceship from the Graveyard, stroll up to the back entrance and they just waved him through? And then just, poof! Vanished?”

“But…I…” Gault trailed off in confusion.

“This calls for revenge, you know.”

* * *

Theron broke off his conversation with Koth and Lana with that frown of concentration that meant he was receiving an incoming message. Both watched curiously, though, when his expression shifted to one of frank disbelief, his hand to his temple. Finally, Koth couldn’t stand the suspense. “What’s up?”

Theron continued to listen for a moment with his hand raised, then lowered it slowly, looking rather as if he'd accidentally been caught in the middle of one of the periodic games of swoop tag that 'Noka organized. He opened his mouth then closed it again several times before answering. “One of our agents reports he saw what he thought was a Jawa on Zakuul, in Breaktown near the tram station, but he’s positive it wasn’t Blizz.”

Koth frowned. “That’s certainly peculiar, but judging by Blizz and his crew, they do have a knack for getting into places. Kinda a long conversation just for someone reporting a lone Jawa, though.”

Theron opened his mouth, then closed it, shaking his head. Briskly he walked over to a console. “I’d _say_ my agent was drunk except he sent a recording, and I’m pretty kriffing certain you won’t believe me if I don’t show you.”

“Show us?”

The former SIS agent quickly brought up a perfectly ordinary image of a Skytrooper, standing guard at an entrance marked with the Overwatch insignia. For a few seconds, the holorecording remained boringly unchanged. Then a second Skytrooper entered the recording. The first droid’s head pivoted toward it then he suddenly knelt, one hand outstretched beseechingly toward the second, the other on its chest as if clutching at the heart it didn’t have. Koth’s eyebrows shot up at the melodramatic pose, then the second Skytrooper struck an equally dramatic pose and began to sing.

Koth’s mouth dropped opened, and even Lana’s eyebrow shot up. The music, in a language unfamiliar to either of the men, was as dramatic as the poses, soaring up and down a musical scale which was more than a bit eerie to their ears. They watched speechlessly for about fifteen seconds, then the second Skytrooper stopped seemingly in mid-phrase, extended one hand in a gesture that, had this been something other than a droid, would have suggested Force choking. More inexplicably, the kneeling Skytrooper clutched its neck for several seconds---as if suffocating from lack of air it didn’t breath?---before falling over.

The now-silent singer closed its fist in a cutting off gesture, then slapped that hand to its chest and seemingly completed the last phrase of the song. It held the pose for a couple of seconds, then the first Skytrooper stood up from the floor and they both made what were clearly theatrical bows to an unseen audience.

And as if nothing odd had ever happened, the first Skytrooper returned to his guard stance, and the second Skytrooper walked out of the holorecording.

There was stunned silence for a moment or two, then Lana spoke calmly, “Has anyone mentioned a sudden fad for Sith opera on Zakuul?”

“Sith...opera?” Theron eyes widened. “Wait, you recognized that?”

“Of course.” She looked puzzled. “I doubt there’s more than a handful of Imperials who wouldn't recognize it, it's a rather famous aria. The question is why anyone on Zakuul has even heard it, and why are a pair of _Skytroopers_ programmed to perform it?”

Theron huffed. “I'm still wrapping my brain around the fact that the Sith really do have opera, it might take me a minute to catch up.” He pretended to duck as Lana glared at him. “Alright, alright. I’ll put someone on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta) 



End file.
